teafandomcom-20200213-history
Tea culture
Tea culture is a term used to describe a culture in which tea plays a significant role in society, religion, art, society, health, or any other important aspect of the overall culture. Tea culture is present in many cultures around the world, from the East to the West. Chinese tea culture In China, tea is a monumental part of the culture and is also linked to good health. Small tea houses, used solely for the ritual of making and drinking tea, are common in China. (Also see Chinese Tea Ceremony) The tea made in China is often green. However, Pu-erh tea is also common and is said to help with digestion. Jasmine tea is also enjoyed, although in China, tea drinking has more to do with health and less to do with taste. Other Links *Chinese Tea Ceremony *Chinese tea *Chinese Famous Teas Japanese tea culture Tea is an important part of Japanese culture, specifically green tea. Green tea is used as a drink for special occasions and for when company is over, but it is also part of everyday life. In Japanese restaurants, green tea is provided with meals at no extra cost, with unlimited refills. Along with green tea, oolong tea has risen in popularity in Japan. Black tea is also commonly served but not as often as green tea. Other Links *Japanese tea ceremony *Japanese green tea *Japanese Tea Classics Taiwanese tea culture In Taiwan, oolong tea enjoys popularity, although black and green tea are still drunk commonly. Most notable for Taiwan is the invention of bubble tea, a drink of pearl milk tea mixed with tapioca balls. In recent years, bubble tea has become popular around most of Asia, parts of Europe and North America. In Tibet, tea is served with butter, milk and salt to create a drink known as Po cha. Indian tea culture In India, black tea is by far the most popular, and it is normally served as chai, with milk and spices. Offering tea to visitors is the cultural norm in India. It has been said that tea will be declared the national drink of India by April 2013. India is also responsible for introducing tea to the United Kingdom. British tea culture England is known for a rich tea culture. The popularity of tea in England began in the 1800s, when India became part of the British Empire. The United Kingdom has taken part in tea dances, tea gardens, and tea parties. More commonly, residents in the United Kingdom drink tea every day, usually black and with sugar and milk. Tea can also refer to an afternoon meal in the United Kingdom. In this meal, the tea is usually accompanied by scones, pastries or other small food items. British style of serving tea from wikipedia #The kettle is boiled and water poured into a tea pot. #Water is swirled around the pot to warm it and then poured out. #Teaspoons full of loose tea or tea-bags are then added to the pot. The traditional quantity is one per person and one for the pot. #Freshly boiling water is added to the pot and allowed to brew for a few minutes while a tea cosy is placed on the pot to keep the tea warm. #Milk may be added to the cup either before or after the tea is poured. #A tea strainer is placed over the top of the cup to catch tea leaves and the tea poured through it. #The tea is then given to guests and they can sugar to their taste. #The pot will normally hold enough tea so as not to be empty after filling the cups of all the guests. If this is the case, the tea cosy is replaced after everyone has been served. Category:Tea culture